


No Singing

by StormWildcat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, 8059 week, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Sexy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a part of his birthday Gokudera always hated, until Yamamoto managed to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Singing

Little known fact about Gokudera; he hated the birthday song. No one who sings that song sings it normal. Pieces of the birthday choir always sound like bedraggled cats yowling. Every time he’d heard it for his birthday or others, it always had an awkward, mismanaged and ill-timed start, each person seemed to carry a different tempo and a garbled mess of true name versus various nicknames always made the end a barely lyrical disaster. Since he was old enough to decide he hated things, Dera despised the awful tradition.

Until one year where his birthday “party” was exclusive to himself and Yamamoto. When he hit 24, he wanted a traveling celebration that started at the beach and ended in bed. Between the two points, an Oceanside picnic, a walk down the boardwalk and romantic dinner also marked the occasion. When dessert came, the two men were alone in a luxurious hotel room with an ocean view. A black forest gateau (Dera’s favorite) was lit up by a few candles that illuminated Yamamoto’s smiling face as he brought it over towards the table. Gokudera knew what was coming and attempted to keep his ears from being assaulted.

“Don’t even think about it. You know how I feel about that damn song,” he warned, half serious half laughing. The day had been perfection up to that point, hence the laughing, and he’d be damned if he let that terrible song and Yamamoto’s caterwauling ruin his mood. Memories of years prior and his contribution to the vocal onslaughts of days past played in his head; he didn’t want an encore even if it was 365 days later.

“Oh c’mon, Hayato! I have to!” Yama retorted. He was eager to sing his solo and it showed. His matured features took on a boyish pleading expression that brought the bomber back to their teen years. He could feel his inner 14 year old rage with annoyance, but he kept it on the inside. (He had gotten better about that over the years).

“No, absolutely not,” he shot back, mindlessly swirling the wine in the glass cradled in his hand.

“But you’ll enjoy it this time, I promise!” the brunette countered. The notion made Dera scoff.

“Please, I’d strip down, go outside and do a dirty dance if anyone could EVER get me to enjoy even a SYLLABLE of that song.”

A silent, mischievous grin spread across Yamamoto’s face. “I’ll take that bet. You want to stick to it?”

Silver eyebrow cocked. Did he really think he’d get Gokudera to actually enjoy the awful birthday jingle? After mulling it over and deciding the odds were against the swordsman, he gave a swift, definitive nod. “Yeah, I’m sure. There’s no way you could make me like the vile song for even a-sec…ond.”

The beginnings of the song made Dera’s statement peter out. The speed was a little slower than expected yet matched the surprisingly pleasurable quality of Yamamoto’s voice. The Rain Guardian kept his public singing to a minimum but when alone, the man was more than capable of carrying a tune. He’d only let his voice be heard a few select times and only by Dera one of those times and years ago But Yama dubbed it a perfect day to remind his love that he was actually decent at singing.

Yamamoto watched his Hayato as he went from dumbfounded to confused to relieved as the lyrics flowed delicately from his lips. The bomber’s expression ended in a slight bewildered smile and soft eyes that gave Yamamoto the signal that his rendition of “Happy Birthday” had been well-received. The song ended on a dragged out but beautiful final note, after which the swordsman’s lips pulled into a warm smile. “So, Hayato? Was that acceptable?”

“Yes…yes it was,” Gokudera answered quietly. He couldn’t muster enough of anything to argue. He’d done; his boyfriend pulled off the impossible.

“WOOOO! I win the bet! You have to dance!” Yama’s excited victory crashed through the serene moment like a happily rampaging bull.

Gokudera nearly dropped his glass and glared at the celebrating swordsman. “Oh HELL no! I’m not going out and-“

“I didn’t say you could leave,” Takeshi purred as he placed the cake down on the table for Gokudera to make a wish. The seductive words made Hayato grin before blowing out the flickering wicks on the candles.

“But it’s my birthday, not yours,” he argued playfully.

“I know. That’s what the dessert bar is for.”

“Eh? Dessert bar?” Gokudera’s question was answered quickly by Yamamoto. The ball player lifted his shirt over his head and grinned. A deliberate finger wiped up a small heap of delicate icing off the confection on the table and dragged from his chest and down the ridges of his abs, leaving a chocolaty trail in its wake. The sight made a greedy tongue wet Gokudera’s lips; lips that were pulled into a feral smirk. “Dessert first, dance later,” he agreed as he pulled Yamamoto b the waistband of his pants to get him closer to his chair and within his tongue’s range. In one long lick he lapped up the decadent icing, his eyes focused on the deep browns above. With a growl, Gokudera confirmed his approval with his own baritone version of Yamamoto’s solo. “Happy birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gokudera was my first real cosplay and is half of one of my favorite all time pairings of any series. With his birthday being today I HAD to write my baby something! XD
> 
> Also this was meant to be cute and fluffy all the way...and then it got sexy...and I don't know how lmao


End file.
